Greetings From Mexico
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Team Gibbs investigate deaths at a local airport and encounter something thought mythical.  Though can they prove it?  Guest appearances by Mulder and Scully.


**Greetings from Mexico**

Bodies piled up and the airport was thrown into chaos. The whole airport was in lockdown and when things had calmed down, NCIS had been called in. There were a couple of bodies in the waiting lounge with small red paw prints.

"This reminds me of Night Flier a movie based on Stephen King story… Starring Miguel Ferrer. A small Cessna lands at different airports and the pilot kills everyone. Two tabloid reporters follow the trail of death that was left behind," Tony looked at the bodies. His heart skipped a beat or two.

"And?" Ziva prodded. She was surprised by the sudden silence.

"Where's the blood," he raised his Sig and looked around.

"There's nothing here. McGee go and lead Duck and Palmer into this area," Gibbs ordered. He looked over Tony who seemed frozen on the spot over one of the bodies. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs walked over to him.

"Look, Boss," Tony pointed to two circular red wounds on the victim's neck. It was a sure fire sign of a vampire.

Ziva joined the two and looked as well. "That is not what it looks like," Ziva said. It couldn't be.

"You explain it. We have a damned vampire running around," Tony's voice was raised slightly. Only a handful of people knew of his Sanguivoriphobia and that was something Tony preferred.

"It is not a vampire," Ziva scoffed.

"What makes you so sure?" Tony fiddled with his collar with his free hand.

"Because they do not exist," Ziva responded.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever. Believe what you want," Tony snapped.

"Shut up," Gibbs glared at them both. Normally, he'd headslap Tony into next week for an inappropriate comment like that but he was one of those who knew about Tony's vampire phobia.

"Look," Ziva used her Sig's barrel to expose more of the victim's neck and shoulder to reveal a third puncture wound. "What 'vampire' do you know has a third fang?" She pointed it out to Tony who dared himself to have a closer look.

There was definitely a third wound. "Alright," he said slowly but wasn't about to concede ground.

"Oh my," Ducky said as he saw the bodies and began examining the evidence. "You know these wounds remind me of the time I was on a farm in New Mexico. They believed that it was a hotspot for UFO activity and cattle mutilations… Well there was -," Ducky began his story.

"Duck!" Gibbs raised his voice to end the story.

"Sorry, Jethro. Oh dear," Ducky looked closely and prodded the wound with a gloved finger. "I think it's best we get these poor souls back to NCIS," Ducky said. He knew of a few more bodies. Therefore they required some assistance in transporting the bodies so he could autopsy them. But on first inspection, it was clear how this one had died.

"DiNozzo with me. McGee and Ziva make your way to the security office and pull up the security tapes," Gibbs ordered.

Xxxxxxxx

McGee and Ziva made their way to the security office. It was weird to find the normally busy airport to be so deserted. They were cautious at every turn.

"What you think happened?" McGee asked.

"Do not know… But it sure was no vampire," Ziva answered. She believed in the possibility of a lot of things but vampires were not amongst them.

"Oh," McGee said. They jogged toward the security office.

McGee pointed to the security tapes to be taken away. There was still a danger so they didn't have the time to view them in the office. That was when they heard the gunfire and Tony yelling. Instinctively, they hid themselves from view just in case.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Tony rounded the corner he saw the creature. It was about the size of a small bear, gray and it's tongue licked the dripping blood off its fangs. When it noticed Tony, its long thick spines on the back shook violently before it showed Tony the fangs in all their bloody glory.

"Boss!" Tony turned tail and ran after he missed with a couple of bullets. "Boss!" He screamed again.

He could hear the paws hit the ground as the creature awkwardly jumped around in hot pursuit. Then he heard another one.

"Help!" Tony called out as he ran back to entrance.

As he turned the corner, Tony's feet slipped and he fell on the floor and slid a little, only to stop just inches from Gibbs' feet. "Boss?" He asked as he climbed to his feet and dusted him self off.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted.

"I was being chased by these… These… These things," Tony tried to think of the words to describe the creatures he had encountered. But he was only getting strange looks from the others.

"There's nothing there," Gibbs, McGee and Ziva rounded the corner cautiously.

Tony didn't look convinced. He knew what he saw.

Xxxxxxx

**NCIS**

Gibbs walked down into autopsy and saw a shortish redheaded woman performing an autopsy on the opposite side of Autopsy. "Got a cause of death, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he walked past his friend to the woman and watched her work.

"All of them were Exsanguinated. Drained of blood," Ducky answered. He looked up and turned to see Gibbs watching the other woman.

"Oh Jethro… Meet Agent Scully from the FBI. She's assisting me with the high caseload," Ducky said. "Agent Scully… Meet Agent Gibbs," he introduced them.

Gibbs greeted her with a displeased grunt. The FBI was a continual pain in his ass and was annoyed whenever they crossed paths.

"If you're questioning my qualifications or credentials…" Scully said in an annoyed tone.

Again Gibbs grunted in displeasure before turning and leaving.

Xxxxxxx

_**NCIS Bullpen**_

Tony was busy on the internet trying to find what he had seen while Ziva and McGee were laughing and saying that he must've been crazy.

"Found it!" Tony exclaimed as he punched his desk. "Chucupabra," he laughed. It proved he wasn't going insane.

Ziva looked down at her breast. "Chuck up a bra?" She asked in a confused tone causing McGee to snort.

"Actually… It's pronounced Chupacabra meaning Goat-sucker," a middle aged man said as he entered the bullpen. He had a bemused smile and his hazel colored eyes quickly took in his surroundings.

"And you are?" Tony asked, leaning back in the chair.

"Special Agent Fox Mulder… FBI," Mulder introduced himself.

"Am I supposed to believe that's a real name?" Tony looked at McGee and Ziva before chuckling. He attempted to stop when he noticed the look from Mulder. "No really… What's your name?" Tony said as he coughed a couple of times to stop the laughing.

"That is my name," Mulder sighed.

"Right… So what do you know about this Chuca-Chucubura… Whatever the hell you call it," Tony tried to get his mouth around the word.

"Chupacabra. Goat-Sucker. Believed to be a mythical creature that fed on the blood of goats. Very rarely, not unheard of, they've actually attacked people in the same way," Mulder explained.

"First reported sighting of these creatures was in Puerto Rico but more sightings have occurred in Mexico. There's even been sightings in Texas," Ducky continued where Mulder left off.

"But I've never heard of them this far north," Mulder said.

"Well they are," Tony gave a triumphant nod to the others. It proved that he wasn't crazy.

"Migrating pattern perhaps," Mulder said.

"Or… Since this happened in an airport, someone might have sent it," Ducky theorized.

"Gear up… We're going back to the airport," Gibbs said. "You stay here, Duck. Will call if need anything," he added.

"You are?" Gibbs asked the tall brown haired Mulder.

"Agent Mulder," Mulder answered.

"Fox Mulder," McGee said.

Mulder sighed. He regretted giving his full name. "Scully and I will go with. This sounds like a good X-File," Mulder's eyes lit up.

Scully rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like you should stay with Ducky here," Tony nodded in the direction of the ME. "The Duck and the Fox it sounds like a kid's cartoon," Tony said.

Gibbs glared at him. Tony could feel more than one pair of eyes on him. "Gearing up, Boss," Tony said as he stood up.

Team Gibbs made their way speedily to the elevator and the doors almost closed before Gibbs stopped them. "You two coming or not?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh," Scully and Mulder said in unison.

Ziva shook her head. She wondered how on Earth they could be FBI agents. They may look the part but their attitude, especially the guy, was way off base.

"What is an Ex-File?" Ziva asked. It sounded like a set of failed relationships.

"Our FBI department that specializes in paranormal, supernatural, unnatural or abnormal. From strange disappearances, special abilities, SHC, UFOs, abductions and even the occasional monster and mythical/legendary creatures such as El Chupacabra, vampires, werewolves and mothman," Mulder explained in a way that sounded like he answered the questions many times before.

"A lot of times there is a logical explanation," Scully made sure to add.

Mulder gave them a lopsided grin to show that he did agree with that to a certain extent. Though he wasn't about to come right out and say it. He didn't need to with Scully.

Xxxxxxxx

_**Airport**_

The five of them walked past the cordoned off area. Their weapons were drawn and ready to fire if need be. The danger was real.

"Identify yourself," Gibbs ordered the man who was approaching them.

"Sure," he dropped the large animal carrier and pulled out a wallet. "Officer Trey. Animal Control Officer. I was under orders of your Assistant Director Walter Skinner," he pointed to the Mulder and Scully before reaching down and picking up the animal carrier up again.

"Did you get them all?" Tony asked as he tried to peer into the carrier.

"I believe so," the man said.

"Move along," Gibbs told him as Team Gibbs continued on.

There was a long silence until Gibbs turned around to see Mulder's face etched with stern concentration. "You two going to just stand there?" Gibbs sounded annoyed.

"What's wrong, Mulder?" Scully asked.

His mind seemed to be ticking over. Now everyone was standing still as they waited for the response. It was a long time going.

"Oh sh-," Mulder began.

"What?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"That was Krycek!" Mulder turned and began to run to the door.

"You sure?" Scully asked.

"Who?" Ziva asked.

"If he's got hold of those things… Who knows what he'll use them for?" Mulder said as everyone sprinted towards the entrance to the airport. Tony was the first one to reach the doors and punched them when he found them jammed.

On the other side of the doors, the man now known as Krycek stood smirking. The only thing different was he now only had one arm. He quickly ran off after the moment of gloating.

Eventually, Tony and Mulder were able to shoulder the doors with enough force to break the fake arm that was wedged into the door handles. In a final taunt, to add salt to the wound, adding insult to injury… Krycek waited until they could see the vehicle before squealing the tires and speeding off.

"Damn you ratboy!" Mulder yelled.

"Have a bit of blood between you two?" McGee asked.

Xxxxxxx

**NCIS Bullpen**

The tapes picked up nothing and the case was labeled unsolved. With the Chupacabras gone missing and no evidence of them, the case ran cold. Though, nothing ever remains buried forever.

McGee sat at his computer…

_It's not very often a case is as strange as this comes by. Whether the Chupacabra things really exist remains unseen. Tony maintains his confidence in what he saw but neither of us caught a glimpse of these creatures. Mystery remains whether these animals were Chupacabras or something more identifiable. Tomorrow, Ziva and I are going to wear plastic fangs tomorrow and see if we can deepen Sanguivoriphobia. About time we teach him a lesson for always messing with us…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Airport**

"Darlene… Darlene!" The father called eagerly. He chased the little five year old who had run away from him.

She rounded a corner where she almost ran into a bench. Her father grabbed her by the shoulder when she bent down to pick something up.

"Don't touch that ball," the man told his daughter. "Don't know where that's been or who it belongs to," he said.

"But, daddy. Me want!" Darlene said loudly.

The man used his foot to knock it out of his daughter's sight and hopefully out of her mind. "Come on, Darlene. We have to hurry," the man said to his daughter.

"Okay, daddy," Darlene said.

They left and the white ball rolled underneath a couple of benches and rested amongst two other white balls. All of them out of sight.


End file.
